Moon Drops On Silver
by CottonCandyKiss
Summary: Sohalia's life goes from bad to worse... until she meets Eliora. But soon Sohalia knows too much about Eliora to handle. Rated PG for a few strong emotions and a couple of dramatic situations.
1. A Fire Guilty of Rage

Chapter 1:  
  
A Fire Guilty of Rage  
  
"Oh, Mother, if I am going to turn out sooo terrible and dishonor this family name," I yelled heading toward the door. "Then maybe," I spat cruelly, forming a fist around my necklace, "then maybe I should give you this!" I ripped off the necklace I so frequently wore around my neck.  
  
"Happy?" I asked, dangerously lowering my voice, "You now have what you want so badly!' I threw it at her feet.  
  
*I remembered when I was five and my great-great-grandmother, whom had been lying on her death bed, had beckoned me over. "Here," she had whispered so as not to rouse my mother as she thrust something into my hand. "Wear this and remember me," she said gently. I had looked down at it. It was a silver chain with a pendant on it of a rare moonstone-opal (upala) heart. Standing guard around the precious gem were about 12 tiny sapphires all sparkling magnificently. The sapphires brought forth a deeper and more captivating blue from the upala. Then I had looked up at my dying ancestor and she had nodded before latching it softly around my neck. A short time later my mother had ushered me out of the room and less than an hour later she emerged, reporting that the generous woman had died.*  
  
"Sohalia Celestia!" my mother whispered in rage. "You march your skinny ass over here and-"  
  
"Rot in Hell, Laramia!" I cut in. If she insisted on using my full name, I'd use her first. "I could care less about that damned necklace," I lied. I would to have liked to scoop up the necklace and replace it around my neck but strength was important now and I had to stand my ground. I grabbed my black cloak, with its sapphire lining, and threw it over my shoulders.  
  
Just before I pulled the hood over my burgundy hair, I saw my mother reach down, scoop up the necklace and look at me with tearful, pained eyes. For a moment I considered walking back toward her, embracing her and putting the necklace back on, just out of sheer pity. My mother looked old now, her blonde hair falling into the eyes that looked as though the clearest sea were caught inside them.  
  
NO! I told myself firmly, placing a hand on the door knob. She wants my pity and I won't give her what she wants. If I were to go to her now, I'd be letting down my guard.  
  
I stepped outside, slamming the door behind me as she failed to stifle a sob.  
  
I hurried briskly down our street and on a way. I was sure that my eyes were burning blue fires. Goodness Father! Why did you have to be gone when I'm in an argument with Mum?! I angrily asked the moon as I glared up at it. I approached a vacant ally and leaned on the brick side of a building and thought of all the times my Dad had been there to vouch for me in the fights. But in all those fights I had not felt bad for Mum... this time I did.  
  
The fire that had kindled with all my rage and came through my eyes slowly diminished down to a small dying campfire.  
  
But why does she hate my friends?! They're perfectly fine! She doesn't see them like I do. My mother had been brought up Catholic (she's a Muggle) and resented tattoos and piercing.  
  
So that's why... It had finally dawned on my. All she sees is Larina's tattoo and Josh's earrings and because she resents those she thinks they're bad people. I was about to begin arguing that thought with another, angrier one as the bonfire restarting.  
  
A pang of guilt overtook me before that though. I, my mother's firstborn, had walked out on her, carelessly throwing a family heirloom at her feet. Anything that was left of that fiery rage died completely and I hated myself. My mother had looked up to my great-great-grandmother and the only thing left of her had been passed onto me. Then I go and rip it off and throw it at her feet before storming off.  
  
My hood started to slip off and I slowly slid down the wall until I was sitting in the alley, head in my hands. I started to cry and couldn't stop as the floodgates tore through me. Like opened faucets, I cried for the pain I had caused my mother.  
  
I was mopping up my eyes with the back of my hand when I heard, and saw, something move toward me down the alley. I pulled up my hood to conceal my identity and gripped my wand.  
  
"Who's there?" I called into the darkness. I heard the swishing of a cloak and said, "I have a wand!"  
  
"No," someone panted. "Don't!"  
  
"Lumos," I muttered and saw none other than Kevin standing there. He was the only other wizard I knew in the neighborhood except my father. He, like I, always wore cloaks. My father had bewitched them to look like normal coats to Muggles.  
  
One hand was clutching his side as he rubbed at a stitch and the other supporting him on the wall. His face looked concerned and he looked up at me with hurt eyes.  
  
"What? What is it?!" I asked, touching his shoulder. His normally super- gelled blond hair fell into his eyes and he shook it away.  
  
"Good, it's you," he said finally having caught his breath. "I've been in five other alleys and until I heard your-"  
  
"I don't care. What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Your mom-" I felt a pang of guilt and he continued, "and your sister. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and we started running toward the house. I'd been so angry about the argument and had been reliving it and been caught up in thought that I hadn't realized how far from home I had gotten.  
  
"Tell me," I panted.  
  
"Something happened," he panted back as a strong wind blew. My hood fell back and my cloak flew behind me but I didn't care.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. I could here the fright in my voice.  
  
He looked at me. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Who cares?! What about my family?" We'd just rounded onto my street and I gasped. 


	2. A Shattered Home of Pain

Chapter 2:  
  
A Home Shattered with Pain  
  
A huge wave of nausea overtook me. My knees buckled and I started to fall when Kevin caught me. I took a few deep breaths and controlled my strength.  
  
I started to run again but Kevin caught my arm. "Let go! That's my family!"  
  
"Yeah? And these are cloaks," he said, undoing the clasp at the front of mine.  
  
"Whatever. Just hurry!" I was scared and on the verge of tears.  
  
A rumble and an echo of sirens came from behind me. I turned and saw a fire truck driving toward my burning house. My heart thundered in my ribs. Kevin had just pulled his cloak off and I tore down the street. I was just a few feet from our house and I started running for the backyard.  
  
"Miss! You can't go back there!" someone yelled attempting to catch me. I ignored him and threw open my gate. I was standing in our beautiful courtyard. Mazes of gardens that my mom had worked on so diligently were surrounding a fountain that had a little path leading to a patio. I had no idea why I was back here until I heard a yell.  
  
"Let me go!" came Kevin's voice and moments later he too came tearing into the courtyard cursing loudly about the firemen. "Why did you come back here?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"I really don't know," I said feeling faint.  
  
"Sohalia!" came a distant cry.  
  
"Oh dear god," I muttered. "Aysel!" I yelled looking up. Our house was two stories up with an attic. The first story was our living room, den, kitchen and dining room plus our game room. The second floor was where the rooms were. And the attic is what Aysel had chosen as her room. And now my worst fears had been confirmed. Aysel was leaning on her window frame in her attic room.  
  
"Aysel, can you get to the second floor safely?" I yelled as loud as I could. She disappeared for a moment then came back, also yelling as loud as her 10 year old voice would let her. "The ladder is clear but halfway down the hall is a fallen beam. I could get to the stairs though and down but not much further." Black smoke filled her room and seeped out the window. Between her coughs she yelled, "Or-I-could-jump."  
  
"No! Aysel go as far down stairs as you can! And get Mom!"  
  
She nodded and disappeared. I looked through our glass doors leading to the house and saw that the fire was here and there about the house. I saw Aysel come down to the ground floor. Then I heard her scream. I knew she couldn't get out from where she was.  
  
"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" I cursed. Then I ran onto the patio and threw open one of the doors. For a moment I hesitated before walking back over to Kevin.  
  
"My wand." I said at his quizzical look on his face as I dug through my robes. I once again approached the house and entered.  
  
"No!" Kevin yelled. "Don't go in!!"  
  
I looked back at him and walked in. He was on the patio now and pleading with me.  
  
I turned and said, "No! My mom and sister are in there!!"  
  
"Sohalia..." Aysel sobbed. There was no way I could get to Aysel without getting burnt.  
  
You're underage, the voice in my mind taunted. But I could care less.  
  
"Aquaria!" I said and water feebly spouted from my wand. I shone it at the fire and cleared a way to my sister, diminishing the flames in my path.  
  
"Aysel, jump on my back! Hurry!" But she was frozen to the spot, looking by the front door, eyes spilling tears. I looked in her direction.  
  
I made another path toward the door and bent next to the limp figure of my mom. "Mom, come on! Mom!! Come on!" I said shaking her.  
  
Something crashed upstairs. "Aysel, help me!" She came to my side and we both hoisted her onto our shoulders supporting her between us. We made our way outside and laid her down by the fountain.  
  
"Kevin, check her pulse. Aysel, stay with Kevin. I'll be right back," I ordered, going back into the house.  
  
"Where are you?" I muttered, looking where my mother had lain. I didn't have more time to look. The door to the front had been broken in and I scurried back out as the firemen came in looking for survivors.  
  
"It's gone." I said, making it final. "How's Mom?"  
  
Kevin looked up at me and gravely shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: The stars around the words represent memories. Well, more eventually. 


	3. An Exploding Heart

Ok, I think you've waited long enough. to anyone out there reading or soon to be reading. Well, here's a tad more but it may be a while before there's another chapter. School's starting in five days so I have to finish my summer reading assignment. I'll write and post more as soon as possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
An Exploding Heart  
  
I sank down by my mother and grasped her wrist, biting my lip, staring out through blurred vision, blinking hard against the tears. I pressed my fingers to her wrist and very faintly felt a pulse.  
  
"She's alive!" I said. "Someone, help! A survivor!!" I now yelled. "Go! We need an ambulance!" I said to Kevin, happiness ebbing through my tears.  
  
He jumped up and left through the gate. I scooped up my mom by the neck and gently rocked back and forth, her head resting on my chest.  
  
"Hang on, Mommy," I whispered weakly into her ear. "You'll be okay." I looked up and saw Aysel sitting watching me. "Come here," I said gently and I sat there, hugging my mom while Aysel hugged my waist.  
  
"She's gonna be fine," I said to Aysel who had begun to cry. I sounded convincing but I knew it was only because they were the words I needed to hear. I kissed Aysel's hair as she held Mommy's hand.  
  
A little while later, Kevin and a man came through with a stretcher. They heaved my mother on it. I walked out of the backyard, stopping once to let Aysel hop onto my back. We got to the ambulance and Aysel climbed in with her. I got in next and Kevin started to but the doctor pushed him out saying, "Only immediate family allowed."  
  
"Please," I said in a voice that was very strong considering this situation. "He's like family... just... please."  
  
The man contemplated for a moment before helping Kevin in. Kevin pulled me into a huge embrace and I nearly cried. But I saw Aysel holding Mom's hand and knew I had to be strong for her... strength beyond what I could muster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We all climbed out of the ambulance and watched my mother be wheeled down a hall and take a left. An arrow was pointing in that direction and it read "Intensive Care Unit". I looked at Aysel but she didn't seem to have noticed. Kevin had though.  
  
"Come on," he said, leading me to the Information Desk. "You have to fill out some paperwork."  
  
I grabbed a clipboard from the nurse and then turned to Aysel. "Do you see that phone over there?" I asked gesturing toward the payphone across the lobby. She nodded. "Will you go call Daddy on that and tell him Mommy's hurt?" She nodded again. "What are you gonna say?" To this, she didn't answer, just looked back at me, eyes blank and fearful. Then she looked down and started to cry.  
  
"Kevin," I said turning to him. "Will you please go call my father and tell him that Laramia's in the hospital?"  
  
"Sure. I need money and the number though." I dug through my pockets and pulled out two quarters. Then, with the pen the nurse had given me, I wrote my father's number on his palm. He smiled as I wrote it.  
  
"What? What are you grinning about?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just remembering the first time you did that."  
  
"I remember that too." I said thoughtfully, thinking back on it. *It had been about a year ago, on my 14th birthday and he had conned me into giving him my number* That's the past! "Well? Go!" I said, snapping back to reality out of a happy memory. "Well? Go!"  
  
Kevin walked across the room and began making the call. I took a seat by Aysel and started the paperwork. By the time Kevin had gotten back, I'd finished it and handed it back to the nurse.  
  
"He said he'd check out of the hotel and Apparate to an alley near here and then come," Kevin said in low tones so as not to be overheard. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. His warmth and strength surrounded me and I realized how tired I was. He was now holding me out at arms length. He reached up and brushed away a tear on my cheek. "Tears don't suit you. but it's okay to let them out," he said.  
  
"I can't. I have to be strong for Aysel," I responded taking a deep breath.  
  
"Your father can do that. You can't keep it all bottled up like this."  
  
"I can and I will." I pulled out of the embrace and turned to Aysel. "Let's go to the bathroom really quick, okay?" She nodded and I turned to Kevin. "We'll be right back."  
  
We went into the bathrooms and after we'd finished our. ahem. business and had washed our hands, I looked at Aysel. "Aysel," I said, squatting down so I had to look up into her face. "Don't lose hope. God is taking care of Mommy. Pray to Him that she'll be okay. God will do what He thinks is right." She looked at me and nodded slightly. "What would Bookie think if he found out you were giving up?" I asked her, mentioning her imaginary friend. She had long since neglected him but would turn to him when it was a time that she needed comforting. She nodded with a smile. "Well, c'mon. We can't leave Kevin out there all night." She took my hand and I led her out into the lobby to where Kevin stood. I smiled and he smiled back. He's so handsome when he smiles like that, I thought.  
  
We all took seats in the lobby and waited for information; information on whether she'd lived or whether she'd died, information on how much pain she was in and how long she could hang on.  
  
You can't leave now Mom, I pleaded silently. I haven't even apologized yet. 


	4. Facing Love with Death

Chapter 4:  
  
Facing Death  
  
Aysel soon fell asleep and people were filtering out of the lobby. Soon it was just us and another couple across the room. The chairs were large enough for two people to sit comfortably and for Aysel to take a little nap. Kevin and I were sitting by one another in these over-large chairs, hands around the others waist as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"You should really try to get some sleep you know," he said to me.  
  
"You should really try to remember that as long as a family member is hurt, I won't," I said in reply. He sighed.  
  
"You are so difficult sometimes."  
  
"Yeah? Got a problem with it?" He laughed at this. My butt was aching dully as it fell asleep. I sat up more and turned to face him. "Do you think she'll be okay? There wasn't any blood or anything. just a really low pulse. Maybe she was just knocked out." But as these words spilled out, I realized how ridiculous it sounded. Kevin's expression seemed to agree.  
  
"If she had just been knocked out, we'd all be out of here by now." I said what we were both thinking. His hand rose up and curled around my neck.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know," he said, his breath warm on my face. He'd liked me since we'd met but I'd resisted. But now, when I needed his comfort, I fell into his arms and it pleased him. I closed my eyes. He moved in closer. His soft lips were placed upon mine.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said an embarrassed voice. "I didn't mean to interrupt." We both pulled away to see a nurse hardly older than us. she looked to be about 15 or 16 and was very pink with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, no, go ahead," I said.  
  
"Well, Laramia Celestia is doing slightly better now. Her breathing and pulse have stabilized."  
  
"That's great and all, but what's the bad news?"  
  
"There's no evidence to show that she had contact with anything prior but she's in a coma. I'm sorry." I took a breath to try to steady myself.  
  
"May I see her?" I asked.  
  
"Certainly. She may even hear what you say if you speak to her." I turned to Kevin again.  
  
"You don't mind staying here with Aysel so you?"  
  
"No, go ahead," he said with a nod toward I.C. I kissed his cheek and whispered thank you before leaving with the nurse.  
  
I walked through the doors into the Intensive Care Unit and passed many rooms with a large Plexiglas window in the wall so that the rooms could be viewed from the hall. I tore my eyes from these for the people who occupied the rooms behind them had a pain beyond what I could imagine. I had seen a few of the room already; they were filled with equipment and the person was hooked up to each one. I prayed that my mother looked nothing like that.  
  
"Here you are," said the doctor, holding open a door for me. I walked in and saw a room identical to all the others. She had an IV hooked up to her wrist; there was a constant, rhythmic beeping from her heart rate monitor. I walked over to the chair on the left side of the bed. I sat on the very edge for a moment before I did anything. The nurse had already left and I saw people walking down the hall, some crying, others peering in as though they liked to see people in pain and still more walking like me, eyes downcast and refusing to watch the pain surrounding them. I took my mother's hand in my own two and kissed the back of it before placing her palm on my cheek.  
  
"You know, I didn't mean any of that stuff I said. I'm sorry I walked out on you like that. and about the necklace," I choked out, my voice thick with tears. "I'll try to be strong," my vision was blurring, "I won't let Aysel see me cry," I was now fighting back the tears. "I'll make sure to be there for Daddy. and I know I told Aysel to not give up hope," a solitary tear trickled down my cheek. "But Mommy, this doesn't look promising." I removed her hand and placed it back on the bed. "I love you, you know. I love more than the moon loves the stars." Tears fell steadily now as I mentioned what she always told me. When I was upset or needed her console, she'd always say, 'I love you more than the moon loves the stars. and that's all you need.'  
  
"I'll try to change friends so I won't disgrace us again; for you. I'll do everything I can to honor you and your-" Nausea was overwhelming me. I pushed away from the bed, the chair toppled over by the time I'd grabbed the doorknob. I threw it open, but couldn't hold it in anymore; I puked all over the floor outside the door as the nurse walked by.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said wiping my mouth my hand. "I-I-I just-"  
  
"I know," said the nurse. "I lost my sister like that and I too got sick." I could only nod. "I'll get this cleaned up in a jiffy, and then your sister can come back and say her dues."  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"Oh, and I didn't mean to break up that kiss with you two."  
  
"It's okay, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Ok." She turned to leave then turned back to me saying, "I thought you might want this." She dug in the pocket on the front of her nurse dress. She has Mom's necklace! I thought, my spirits soaring. Instead, she pulled out a toothbrush in a plastic wrapping.  
  
"Thanks," I said pocketing it. "Did you by any chance find jewelry with her?"  
  
"Actually, yes," she said, digging through her pocket again. "Here," she extracted a small plastic bag with assorted jewelry in it. "Well, I gotta get this cleaned up." We both went in our opposite directions.  
  
Back in the lobby, Aysel was awake but still laying down, staring off with a glazed look on her face. I motioned to the bathroom and Kevin gave a slight nod before I disappeared into it. 


	5. Tears from Emerald's Fall

A/N: The inspiration for the title this story came from my snow globe. When you wind it up, it sings "These are a Few of my Favorite Things" from The Sound of Music. I had already written the first chapter or so and was stumped on what to name it. I had named all the characters selectively so it'd tie in with the story but I couldn't think of a title. I always play wordless music when I'm brainstorming so I wound up my globe and it came to me as the tune played out, "Raindrops on Roses" and then a bit later when it played, "Wild Geese that fly with the Moon on their wings." I thought it was perfect so I mixed the two and now you have it! Moon Drops on Silver.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5:  
  
Tears from Emerald's Fall  
  
I set the plastic bag, which contained her jewelry, on the vanity of the sink and began opening my toothbrush. I need toothpaste. I set the toothbrush down frustrated. I hated the aftertaste of the vomit in my mouth but didn't have toothpaste to fix that.  
  
For the first time that evening, I looked in the mirror. Kevin had been right when he had said I looked a wreck. The mascara had smeared into long runs down my cheeks and you could see where I'd wiped them away with my hand. My lips were chapped and my eyes looked sunken in. My burgundy hair fell a little past my shoulders and I was taken aback as I noticed my eye color. Usually it was a blue so bright that they could be seen in the darkest of rooms. But now it was a swirling mass of green. A deep, emerald green.  
  
I found cups by the sink and filled one with water. I swished and gurgled it until the taste left me for good. Then I cupped some water in my hands and threw it on my face. The cool water calmed me and I realized how much I wanted a bath. I cleared my face of all the mascara and looked in the mirror again. Finally satisfied, I threw away the toothbrush and picked up the little bag. I walked out and sat by Kevin.  
  
I looked over at Aysel who was still staring straight ahead, eyes glazed, but tears were colliding with one another over her nose and dripping on the seat. For a while, she didn't seem to care but then she hastily wiped them away and sat up. I looked at the swinging doors, which was where her gaze led and saw the same sweet nurse beckoning us forth.  
  
"Are you ready Aysel?" I asked, standing up again and standing beside her. I gently touched her silky, honey colored hair. She didn't take her gaze from the nurse but did try to stand. Her legs wobbled for a moment and she looked as though she might faint.  
  
"Would you like me to carry you?" Kevin asked sweetly. She defiantly shook her head and took a few steps forward. Kevin simply shrugged before turning to me. "How about you?" he asked, twirling my hair around his finger. I couldn't help but smile and let out a little laugh. "Save your strength," I said. "You may have to later." I looked into his eyes. They were hazel with plenty of blue making it a hard color to determine. I pulled my eyes away from his just as Aysel's waist length hair flashed through the door. I saw the nurse take her hand and lead her away.  
  
I took Kevin's hand in mine and we followed them. Again I kept my eyes straight ahead and away from the pain in the surrounding rooms. Kevin stared at his feet until we came to her room. Aysel was inside, the chair very close to my mother. Her head was resting on my mom's shoulder and she was crying and talking at the same time. My heart broke for her and a lump rose in my throat. My eyes watered and I hated God. If he's such a just God, I thought, then why does he bring pain on a ten year old. It's hard enough for me, and I'm 15. Aysel will be as brave as she can be. but God doesn't care. As the rage inside me grew again, I felt my nails driving into my skin, leaving marks. I felt someone watching me and looked over to see Kevin looking at me, thoroughly concerned.  
  
"You gonna be all right?" he asked. I gulped down the lump and started to answer.  
  
"I'm gonna be. be..." tears dared to slide down my face as I tried to say I'd be fine. I glanced back in the room and saw Aysel crying hard now. I saw my mother hooked up to IV's and all sorts of machines. She looked so white and Aysel looked so frail and young. I looked at Kevin and, without realizing it, shook my head. I thought about trying to change it into a nod but realized that I wasn't going to be fine.  
  
"No, Kevin," I said, hugging him. "No, I'm not gonna be all right. Never."  
  
Once again, in the warmth of his embrace, I felt weak and I realized how much I needed him. I pulled out of it and stood looking into the room, arms crossed over my stomach. Aysel was still crying on Mom's shoulder and I wished there was some way I could comfort her. Kevin stood behind me, wrapping his arms around mine. We stood there for a minute and he kissed my hair.  
  
There was someone coming toward us very fast. My father was still in his suit from the meeting. He worked with the Ministry of Magic and had been yanked from it with Kevin's phone call.  
  
"Daddy!" I half-cried, rushing toward him and hugging him. He was now standing beside Kevin and also looking into the room. I released him and saw that he looked ill.  
  
"My beautiful Laramia," he muttered, tears in his words. Aysel suddenly looked up and beckoned Daddy in. He went in and stood by my mother, looking at her as if too shocked to say anything. Kevin and I resumed our standing together and I could tell that Kevin never wanted to let go.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered to him. With those two words tears started to fall down my face. I let it all out. The tears I'd been afraid would hurt me left me feeling happier. I'd tried to be so strong but I couldn't be strong enough. I always broke. Kevin twirled me around wiped away a couple of the tears.  
  
"You should've let this out a while ago. Don't try to be strong. be yourself," he said. And that's what I did; I hugged him, crying onto his shoulder, releasing the increasing pain I'd felt all night. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yet another A/N: I hope you guys like this. I only have 4 reviews right now. LoL, I'll be okay though. Well, more will eventually be here. Just be patient. 


	6. A Thread for Aysel

Chapter 6:  
  
A Thread for Aysel  
  
"Sohalia," Kevin whispered in my ear. "Look!" I turned my head away from Kevin's chest and looked into the room. A nurse was beckoning my father out and it looked as though Aysel were falling asleep.  
  
"I thought I'd tell all of you," the nurse said when she and my father had emerged from the room. "Laramia isn't in a very good condition. At any moment her heart could just go. We'll do our best but the chances of her coming out of the coma are slim." I gasped, shocked. This nurse was supposed to comfort us and tell us that she'd come out okay and we'd all live happily ever after. She wasn't supposed to tell us my mother would probably die! The nurse continued though, "I'm sorry. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst. I just ask you not to tell the child," she said, looking in at Aysel. "She still thinks her Mom will be okay but it'd crush her if she knew."  
  
I found my voice. "So we're supposed to encourage her to believe that Mom's just gonna sit up and be fine?!" I pushed my way out of Kevin's arms and yelled at the nurse, amazed that she was expecting us to do this. "My mom's not gonna be fine," I said, my voice low and dangerous. "She's probably going to die and you're expecting me to tell Aysel that Mom's just peachy!?" I spat out the last word. The nurse looked harassed as she opened her mouth to speak. But the voice that came out wasn't her sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"You have no idea," my father's voice spoke, "how hard it'd be on Aysel to find out that her mother is dying." His voice was low and he sounded old. "She'll find out soon enough and I want her hope to be there until then. Her mother is all she had and if she loses her hope one second too soon, we'll lose her." I stared at my father in disbelief. Aysel would not fall apart if Mommy died. She still had Daddy. and me.  
  
"Daddy," I said, trying to sound convincing. "She has us! She deserves to know!"  
  
"Sohalia, princess," my father said, cupping my head in his hands. "You don't understand. Put yourself in Aysel's position. Think of all you'd miss without a mother." He released me.  
  
"But Daddy-"  
  
"No, Sohalia." He said, temper flaring. "She doesn't need to know! She needs the hope. It's all she has; that thread of hope. If you cut it before it's time, she'll be crushed. It'll be hard enough on her. she's only 10! Keep her hoping. Don't let her stop." A tear trickled down his cheek and he muttered, "Excuse me," before moving down the hall toward the bathrooms.  
  
"You know he's right," Kevin said, standing by the nurse. She nodded. I nodded as well and swallowed, looking into the room beside us.  
  
"But maybe I don't want to believe it yet," I said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A warm autumn breeze floated in on the rays of sunlight seeping into the room. They kissed my face, dancing on my eyelids. I could feel myself waking up but I stayed in partial consciousness. I wanted to open my eyes and be in my own room; the previous night was just a nightmare. I knew better though. This bed wasn't mine and the breeze and sun weren't mine and the way the pillow smelled wasn't mine. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the window open directly across from me. The breeze was softly moving the curtains, and the warm sun peeped just out of sight. The pillow was firm and soft and had a comforting, warm smell about it. I closed my eyes again and figured it must be about noon. My face felt taut from the places the tears had been. I began to bury my face into the pillow.  
  
A hand rested softly on my head. I jumped as I felt it. My 'pillow' hadn't been a pillow at all but Kevin's chest.  
  
I sat completely up and looked at him. My head throbbed like there was no tomorrow and I squinted my eyes against the pain. Rubbing my forehead with one hand, a steady flow of events was strung back into my mind. The house burning down, the hospital, Aysel, Daddy. Kevin, getting in a cab, driving back to Kevin's house, me avoiding the burnt rubble of our home across the street. As the pain slowly receded, I looked at Kevin, who was smiling. I hated myself at that moment as I realized how many times I'd acted cruelly to him. And here he was, holding me when I needed him most. He and I both knew he didn't have to after the way I had treated him but we both also knew that he had a soft spot that wouldn't ever let him hurt what he loved. I smiled back and tried sitting cross-legged. My legs got tangled in the sheets and as I tried to wrestle them loose, I fell backwards, off the side of the bed. I hit the floor with a thud and became even more tangled in the sheets. Kevin, now laughing, came and helped untangle me. He stood over me, looking down before he spoke.  
  
"Your eyes changed, Sohalia." He grabbed my hand and pulled my up to a standing position. He wasn't much taller than me; just enough for me to have to tilt my head back to look at him. I managed to smile weakly. He put his finger under my chin and bent down, eyes half closed, preparing for the kiss. I momentarily panicked. No, I thought desperately. You can't kiss me now. I'm in too much pain. But the other side of my brain worked as well. It'd make some pain go away if you knew he'd be there for you.  
  
I could once again feel his breath on my face as I desperately decided whether or not to turn away. His lips were almost upon mine. It was so tempting.  
  
I turned my head to the side though and he laid a soft kiss on my cheek instead.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said, as I pulled away from him. "Just not now."  
  
I turned my back to him so I wouldn't have to see his face. I walked toward the door and looked back into the room. "Sorry," I managed to whisper before leaving the room. I had only been in Kevin's house once but I knew the way around. I walked down the hall a short distance and came to the bathroom.  
  
Closing the door behind me, I crossed the room and turned on the water in the glass shower. I had a feeling that it wouldn't take long for it to become warm so I undressed quickly and stepped in. Sure enough it was pretty hot but I didn't feel like making it cooler. I stood under the water for a moment, letting the water soak my hair and cascade down my body. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, I lathered it in my hands and massaged it in my hair. Why not? I thought as the shampoo foamed all over my hands. Why didn't I let him? I like him and it's obvious he likes me. My stomach was doing flip-flops as I washed off my hands and grabbed a sponge. I had bathed so many times in this same order, I became unaware of what I was doing and my thoughts became stronger. Kevin, I thought silently, feeling a pang of guilt. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know I did. My eyes welled with tears as I thought of pain and hurt. True, Kevin didn't hurt near as much as I did, but he'd only been trying to help. Idiot!! I silently scolded myself. You passed up Kevin.  
  
I let the tears fall freely now as I stood under the water. It warmed every bit of me as I watched the soap slide off my body and spill into the drain. The water and tears mingled both hot and both sliding down my face. After a moment of absentmindedly staring at the drain in the shower, I realized that I didn't need to cry anymore. The tears slowly stopped and soon it was just hot water on my face.  
  
I turned off the water, and squeezed as much water out of my hair as I could. I stepped out of the steamy sauna and wrapped a towel securely around my body. There was a gentle rasp on the door and a soft call.  
  
"Are you decent?" Kevin called from the other side of the door. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Yes," I said, the smile surging into my voice. I opened the door all the way and he stepped back, surprised. Color rose in his cheeks.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "You know, about this and. that," he nodded down the hall toward his room.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry too," I said and for a moment I stood just gazing into his eyes. His gaze was strong and it locked me in. When he finally looked away from me, I was jolted back to realization and asked, "What did you need?"  
  
He smirked slightly before answering. "Well, honestly, I was curious what you looked like in a towel." I rolled my eyes and let out a short laugh. "I'm kidding," he said. "Mom sent me up with a toothbrush." He held it out to me and I took it. I took it but he grabbed my hand.  
  
"Sohalia, I know this is an odd time," he said with a sense of odd urgency in his voice, "but." he faltered slightly, "will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Ah, now Sohalia is faced with yet another decision. should she say yes? Will she say the right choice? Or is there a right choice? In all the choices you make in life, are there really right and wrong? At the end of your life will someone scrutinize the test and mark X's? With that in mind, I seriously hope to keep you guys snared. Sohalia will once again have to make a choice. Will she choose right or wrong? You'll soon find out. But the true question is, can she escape this powerful beast within who's screaming to its fullest now?  
  
I understand that that made hardly any sense to any of you but it makes sense with the story. I'll repost this A/N at the end of the chapters where that comes into place. I hope I'm not torturing you guys too much and thank you so much for all the reviews. Oh, and for you worried people out there, I promise that at some point Ms. Sohalia will meet the HP characters. So, sit back, relax and just send me reviews of what you really think. :D 


	7. So Much in a Single Morning

Chapter 7:  
  
So Much in a Single Morning  
  
His gaze was intense, looking at me with a slight plea in his eyes. I could feel a smile just below the surface. I tried my best to keep a straight face before I answered.  
  
"Kevin, of course I'll go out with you." He looked at me, confused. All the past times he'd asked, I had just turned him down. He recovered quickly though and smiled. He gave me a hug (yes, I'm still in my towel) and kissed my wet hair before retreating.  
  
"Oh, and Mom says if you want waffles, they're on the table." He smiled again and turned to head downstairs, a skip in his walk.  
  
Still smiling I turned back to the vanity. I grabbed the toothpaste and began brushing my teeth. After I'd spit, I brushed my hair with the brush that obviously belonged to Kevin's older sister. I had just finished messing with the wild frizz when I saw someone in the mirror, sneering.  
  
"Decided to give my brother some company, eh?" Maeryn sarcastically asked with a look as if something awful had been put under her nose.  
  
Glaring at her in the mirror, I retorted, "Angry because people take interest in him and not you?"  
  
"The only people who take interest in the likes of him are freaks. like him." Shocked, I watched her cross the room. She ripped the brush out of my hands and held it far away from her between two fingers. "I need to get this bleached before I use it again," she murmured just loud enough for me to hear. I wanted to crush her, pin her down and make her beg for air; make her realize how stupid of a mistake she'd just made. But before I could so much as turn around and smack her, she thrust something soft into my arms.  
  
"Mom said you'd fit into these," she said as she started to leave. "Oh, and don't bother giving it back. no amount of cleaning could take off your germs." I wanted to slap her so hard but I kept myself still, looking in the mirror at her. She stuck out her tongue at me and left the room. Taking a deep breath I looked at the clothes I grasped. She had even put new undergarments with it though I doubted that had been Maeryn's idea. I slid into them and viewed my profile in the mirror. I wasn't terribly bad looking in it.  
  
It was a navy, mid-thigh sundress with little silver stars on it. My bust wasn't terribly big but I didn't need it to be. My thighs were on the flabby side and my hips were rather small but curved enough to tell that I was female. My face was an oval, equipped with a small mouth and almond shaped eyes. Above all else, I favored those eyes. Until last night I hadn't noticed how much. Then they had gone from that deep sapphire to a piercing emerald. Now they were back to normal and I couldn't help but see that its ring was back. This golden ring was always surrounding my pupil and when it had changed colors it had gone away. But now it was back and I felt comforted.  
  
"Sohalia, dear, are you going to join us for breakfast?" Kevin's mother called up the stairs. I smiled at my reflection before answering.  
  
"I'll be down in a bit," I said back, hardly louder than my normal voice. The thought of Kevin and me as an item had finally sunk in. ~*~ "Pancakes, dear?" Mrs. Virile asked me. She was a stout woman with long black hair, much like Maeryn's, and a pink face. She was a pleasant looking woman and extremely nice. She had accepted what was remaining of my family to bunk with them last night though I was the only one she knew. Kevin got his looks from his father who was sitting across from me at the table. Kevin was sitting next to him, looking at me with a constant grin glued to his face.  
  
"Yes please," I said, politely, with a smile. She put four chocolate chip pancakes on my plate and drowned them in syrup. "Thanks."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing dear. Kevin told me they were your favorite," she said with a wink in his direction. He could only grin broader. I laughed quietly at his expression before beginning my pancakes.  
  
There was a loud crash somewhere upstairs and moments later Maeryn came down, throwing a jacket over her shoulders. "I'm going out!" she said angrily, digging in her pockets for keys. They rattled and she retrieved them before throwing open the back door and letting it slam shut behind her. When it did, Mrs. Virile cringed. I watched through the bay windows as Maeryn jumped gracefully over the fence, between the front and back lawns, and threw open her car door. She had climbed in before I noticed her mother had opened the gate and said something to her. Maeryn rolled her eyes but stepped out of the car. Leaning on the open door she said something to Mrs. Virile. Being as we were inside, I couldn't hear a word she was saying, but from their expressions, they were in a heated conversation. I looked at Kevin, shocked and he merely shook his head, the last traces of smile finally fading.  
  
Maeryn screamed, clearly, "Shut up! I don't want to hear it! You're nothing but a lousy housewife!" I suddenly found myself by the window, staring bewildered at Maeryn. I was vaguely aware that I had toppled over my chair in my rush to the window. I realized that for the second time, I was watching pain from behind glass. Mrs. Virile's face crumpled like tissue paper and she fought the tears. My eyes filled with tears of rage as I wrenched open the back door. I brushed past Mrs. Virile and opened the gate. I advanced swiftly. Maeryn was getting in the car again by the time I was 10 feet away from her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked cruelly.  
  
"Don't you ever-" I said, walking closer to the car. I was close enough to see her pupils dilate.  
  
"Don't I ever what? What are you going to do, freak? Hex me?" Her voice was defiant and strong but I could see slight fear in her eyes.  
  
"Apologize. Now," I said. Though I was furious, and tears were gathering on my eyelashes, I kept my voice steady.  
  
"Why? What's it to you?" she asked. I saw her eyes flicker to the rear view mirror. I looked past her, in the direction she had just glanced.  
  
The frame of my house was all that was left standing. The rubble around it had been cleared and there was a yellow tape surrounding the property. I could see the backyard clearly through the emptiness of the house innards. The fire hadn't even hit it as if its beauty were too perfect. My heart lurched as I remembered all the hours my mother had spent designing and tending to that little slice of heaven. It was the most beautiful courtyard ever; a maze of brilliantly colored flowers and exotic plants, cement walkways all around it. And in the center of this all was the fountain. It still babbled. I walked all the way to Maeryn's car and grasped the open window frame.  
  
Glaring down at her I asked, "You see that?" I gestured to the home across the street. She nodded. "You wanna hear a story?" I asked. Before waiting for an answer, I plunged on. "Once upon a time, there was an ungrateful daughter who yelled at her mother and told her to go to hell. She stormed out of the house but while she was gone, a fire started and now her mother is in the hospital in a coma. Pray to God that that will never be you, thank Him that it hasn't happened and apologize before it's too late." Maeryn stared straight back at me as though afraid to break the gaze. She stood up and walked halfway to the back gate, still staring at me. My eyes stared back as I pivoted to watch. She finally turned her back on me and walked to her mother. 


	8. The Letter

Chapter 8:  
  
The Letter  
  
I turned away from their conversation and looked back across the street. What had caused that fire? I asked myself. Though they were talking in muted whispers, I could hear everything they were saying.  
  
"Sorry," Maeryn said though she didn't sound like it. Her mother was silent for a moment before responding.  
  
"I don't know where I messed up Maeryn. all I know is that I'm sorry." My heart jumped to my throat as I whirled around. They were a good 50 feet from me but I was sure I'd heard her just apologize. Mrs. Virile looked at me, surprised. My bafflement must have been written all over my face for she smiled and Maeryn looked back and laughed. I felt silly at that moment when something hit me. It must have hit Mrs. Virile too for her face lit up. Maeryn's laugh had seemed so real. For the first time since I'd met her the only time she'd laughed was at Kevin for trying to court me and at me when she'd called me a freak. But the laugh that had erupted from her just now was beyond that. It was a real laugh as though, for a change, she'd accepted me as an equal. She was heading back to me.  
  
As she passed, she said, "So that's how you got Kevin's attention." I had a feeling she was talking about my odd baffled look. She climbed into her car and laughed again. Another real laugh. For a moment, I was left standing in the yard after she drove away. A hand came down on my shoulder and I looked back to see Mrs. Virile.  
  
"Did you- was I-" I managed to stammer. Mrs. Virile let out a little, hearty laugh.  
  
"Yes. She did laugh. Though it may have been at your expense," she said and winked. "I don't know what to do with that child," she sighed. A short silence followed.  
  
"Why did you apologize?" I asked abruptly slicing the silence. It was her turn to look at me baffled.  
  
"You heard me?" she asked. I nodded. Still looking baffled she now said, "But Maeryn could hardly hear me and you were 50 feet away!" We both thought for a moment before Mrs. Virile shrugged. "Your hearing is better than a dog's. Just be careful what you hear," she said and turned to the house again. I followed close behind, curious about what she'd just said. ~*~ At about lunch time, my father called me to the guest room where he was staying. Curiosity enveloped me as I gently pushed open the door and entered. There was a little cot set up on the floor and the covers were a jumble from where Aysel had been sleeping. He had his back to me, facing the window looking at the world outside. I wasn't sure if he'd heard me so I timidly cleared my throat. He turned and looked at me.  
  
"Ah, Sohalia. I know that there's been a lot going on for you, but I need to talk to you. about this." He brandished a letter. Tiny emerald lettering was on the front and a little red seal on the back. "Sit down," he said, motioning to a spot on the bed. As I sat, he joined me. "I don't think you can go back to Durmstrang this year. I don't think I could handle it." I stared at him. He couldn't handle it?! What about me?!  
  
"But Daddy," I found my voice, though it was small, "I think I need my friends. After all that's happened." Tears were gathering on my eyelashes and my thoughts fluttered to Mom in the hospital. Then I thought of how hard it would be to deal with if I couldn't turn to my friends for help. Larina and I had been best friends since our first year and when her parent's divorced, I'd been there for her. When her mother got so angry at her because of her tattoo. I always am there for her and she's always there for me. But now. I was losing my best friend!! I was angry and had just opened my mouth to speak but my father waved it away.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts-"  
  
"Yes! I know! But why do I have to go?" My voice oozed with sarcasm and anger. Stories of the 'great Harry Potter' had been passed from the seventh years after the Triwizard Tournament. I had always laughed at the stories. a 14 year old boy could have faced that much and lived to tell the tale? I refused to believe it!  
  
"Dumbledore knows this family very well and I think it'd be safest for you to go there. Please, don't argue about it. The letter has just arrived." He handed me the letter he'd shown me earlier.  
  
"I'm not going!! I'm not leaving any of my friends!! You can't make me!!" But even as I argued I knew it would do nothing. His face seemed set in stone, as it often did when he'd made a decision. I picked up the letter and looked at it. The little green letters spelt out:  
  
Ms. Sohalia Celestia  
  
227 Godric's Hollow; Guest Room  
  
London, England  
  
"Plus," he added in a whisper, "I need you to be there for Aysel." He handed me a second letter and I saw the same thing written as on mine but addressed to Aysel. I stared at both for a moment before looking up with a start.  
  
"Aysel?! Is a-"  
  
"Yes. A month ago, Dumbledore told me he would like Aysel to join him at Hogwarts for Durmstrang didn't seem the place for her. I wanted the two of you to be together, so I owled him back asking for you to go. The transfer has been made. All the courses you've taken will too be transferred. You will be in your fifth year. School begins on the 1st and everything else is explained in your acceptance letter. Sohalia, I know this is hard but just accept it." Then softening a bit, "Not to mention, Kevin goes there," he added with a wink. I tried not to smile. I was overwhelmed with mingled feelings. I didn't want to be snatched from my only friends. I needed them. But as much as I needed them, Aysel needed me too and I had to be there for her. Kevin was going to be there. but he could never replace Larina and Josh.  
  
"So, I'm going then?" I asked, defeated.  
  
"Yes. You may borrow my owl to tell your friends but tomorrow, we will go to Diagon Alley. Leave Aysel's letter and send her in. She'll be so happy to be of wizarding type like you, me and your-" he stopped short before continuing again. "Like you and me. Well, just send her in." He tried a small smile but it didn't fit his face the way his normal grin did. Sadness was etched in his smile wrinkles and it hurt to see him try to smile. All the same, I nodded and left with my letter. I had sent Aysel in and walked into Kevin's room before something my father said had clicked. 


End file.
